Wasting Time in Rivendell
by Darkkaiser379
Summary: A really random drabble piece about Aragorn, Legolas, Elrohir and Elladan getting into mischief in Rivendell. Hopefully it's better than this summary is. Enjoy!


Hi! Darkkaiser here!

I made this piece of randomness because I'm bored and have nothing to do. It's raining and I'm stuck inside T T.

I know it's not fantastic but it took me about 10 - 15 minutes or so, so hey whatever. It's not my first (Or best) piece of work but it's the first thing I've posted on this new account. I've decided not to post any of my proper stuff until it's at least 1/2 finnished or you'll never see an ending.

Anyway... I'm rambling. I was playing around with one of those fill-in-the-blanks things, you know the kind where they ask you for a list of noun, verbs, abjectives, names ect. and gives you a piece of story that makes no sense. Well I decided, why not make it into a little drabble piece.

I'm not asking you to like it, I'm just asking you not to flame! PLEASE!!

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, Aragorn, Legolas or anything else to do with it. hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside, with clear blue skies and not a cloud in sight. Currently in the Land of Rivendell, elven haven everything was peaceful and calm.

Lord Elrond was nowhere to be seen as he was rather busy. It was that time of year again and foreign dignitarys were crammed into every available room in Rivendell and would be for a few weeks while the boring subject of Politics was discussed.

Somewhere in Rivendell, Aragorn and Legolas were wandering through some of the beautiful Gardens close to the main building when a Strange creature fell from above them, landing smack on Aragorns head, clinging desperately for a minute and then dropping to the ground with a thud.

Looking down with suprise, the pair found it was a brown fox laying in front of them! It had a flat, squished kind of face and a skinny, oddly shaped body.It was quite ugly actually, looking like it had fallen from the ugly tree and hit every single branch oIn the way down.

The fox just blinked at them for a second before running off in the opposite direction.  
"Damn thing! What the hell was it doing in the gardens!"

It immediately jumped on Aragorn, knocking the young ranger into a Table that just happened to be there, knocking over a Vase as they fell. Legolas laughed at his friend's mishap, but a moment later the Fox ran into Lord Elrond's house, making a beeline for the Bedrooms.

'We'd better catch it!' Aragorn said urgently. 'It will wreck the room!

He and Legolas raced in just in time to see the Fox knock over a Chair in the Lord's bedroom.  
Legolas tried to grab it, but the Quick-footed Fox clawed his way up the elf's back, getting tangled in his long blond hair.

"Oww!!" Legolas let out a shriek "Help me! Get it off! Get it off!"

Finally he managed to shake it off, throwing it into a table, spilling a pitcher of Water as it landed. At that moment Elladan and Elrohir came in.

"Dear elbereth!! Estel, what did you do! Father's going to kill you!"

"It's not my fault!" Aragorn protested. "Give us a hand here!"

Almost 40 minutes, several scratches, scrapes and lots of broken furniture later, after chasing the Fox all over Rivendell, the three elves and human finally caught it and returned it to the Gardens of Rivendell where they had found it.  
It quickly climbed the nearest Trees and hissed at them before disappearing quickly through the Foliage.

"Well after that I doubt we'll ever see that beast again. It wouldn't dare come back here!" Aragorn sighed in relief.

Dirty, bruised and tired, Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir tried to sneak in the back door without being noticed, hoping they could make themselves presentable before meeting anyone. Unfortunately the fates didn't seem to be with them as they rounded the corner and ran smack into the Lord of Rivendell himself, almost knocking him to the ground.

The elf lord glanced at them with a raised eyebrow but did not comment, knowing by now that sometimes it was better not to ask. Then he got a serious look on his face.

"Have any of you seen Lord Setipher's pet Fox? You'd know it immediately, it's... not the most attractive creature in middle earth to put it diplomatically. It's gone missing and he's very worried. I told him I was sure you four wouldn't mind helping him find it and bring it back here."

The four friends exchanged disbelieving looks. "oh no!" they moaned.

* * *

So... yeah. That's my piece of randomness for today. I hope you enjoyed it. Maybe I could get one of my proper stories up soon. The first one is a Kingdom Hearts Yaoi but I need a beta. HintHint Gives big pleading grin

For now I hope you liked the little drabbley- thing.

Till next time!

DK


End file.
